


Put Your Arms Around Me

by princesszaf



Series: it was the hottest day of august [1]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, and one poor madagascar reference, awkward puppy fluff, because yugbam's made for stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it kinda sucks when love’s unreciprocated, you know?</p>
<p>Okay, maybe not like, legitimate love. Puppy love. Intense liking. Cheesy affection with a hint of ‘I’m-Totally-Down-For-Sucking-Your-Dick-If-You’d-Like’. Bambam’s not very good with labels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Yugbam because I could, and my precious maknae line ship deserves way more love than it gets. Apologies for the cheesy title but I needed a placeholder. Ooops. 
> 
> This fic was originally written on my [Tumblr](http://imjaybum.tumblr.com/post/100908679345/because-it-kinda-sucks-when-loves)!

Oh, God. This is getting ridiculous. Sure, Bambam’s quick to dismiss Jackson’s sarcastic comments on the very matter but deep down, he’s aware of the sheer  _stupidity_ of his situation too and it really doesn’t help when he’s got the courage of the gangly giraffe from the Madagascar movies.

 Yugyeom is his Gloria, his beautiful, intensely likeable Gloria and he’s besotted.

 It’s just that Yugyeom is his friend too and yeah, they spend an awful lot of time brushing shoulders and interlinking fingers and rubbing noses and sharing deep matters of the heart at three in the morning but that doesn’t necessarily mean that Yugyeom is romantically interested in him. He doesn’t mind sexually but…it’s weird, really, how deeply he wants  _more._

 He’s utterly intoxicated on the small previews of their hypothetical romantic life already – the cheesy smiles, Yugyeom’s strong arms wrapping themselves around his slighter frame, the way Yugyeom’s got his coffee order jotted to memory and Jesus Christ, those  _lips._

 It just happened once. They were at Mark’s house and through a sneaky game of Truth and Dare (all Jackson’s doing, fucking obviously), Yugyeom and Bambam were dared to kiss each other. Bambam was so utterly floored by how willing Yugyeom had seemed in spite of his justifiable nervousness or perhaps that could’ve easily been Bambam’s optimism talking. Irrespective, every detail was stored to his memory. He remembers finding Yugyeom’s face in the darkened room, the intensified whiff of Yugyeom that never failed to drive him crazy, the softness of Yugyeom’s cheeks under his gentle thumbs and finally, the tentative press of lips.

 And it only really deepened from there, the rest of the world going still to Bambam as he almost clambered into Yugyeom’s lap, the other’s fingers playing with the strands of hair at Bambam’s neck, tongue moving with such expertise that Bambam was close to whimpering. It truly had seemed like eternity in those fleeting seconds and when they had finally pulled back, Bambam’s lower lip was swollen and Yugyeom’s breath was ragged.

 That had to count for something, right? Except not really, because Yugyeom seemed to think nothing significant of their tongue coitus at all.

 It was frustrating how…casual he was being about this, how easily Yugyeom had slipped back into their intimately friendly routine without even a  _shred_  of awkwardness. It was tiring, really, but above all, it seemed like a grievous affront to Bambam’s pride.

 Because it kinda sucks when love’s unreciprocated, you know?

 Okay, maybe not like, legitimate love. Puppy love. Intense liking. Cheesy affection with a hint of ‘I’m-Totally-Down-For-Sucking-Your-Dick-If-You’d-Like’. Bambam’s not very good with labels.

 He’s whipped though, seriously whipped that when it comes down to ignoring Yugyeom for stomping all over his heart (okay, maybe that’s him being slightly dramatic), it’s a task practically impossible and he gives up within the day, knocking on Yugyeom’s door like an obliging puppy with nothing but a warm smile for the taller boy. Yugyeom returns it and Bambam can’t really think of anything else but wanting to kiss that marshmallow sweet smile off Yugyeom’s lips.

 And so they sit next to each other, watching a re-run of the latest Weekly Idol and giggling like children over the slapstick humour. It’s all good for the first twenty minutes until Yugyeom’s wrapping his arm around Bambam’s shoulders and tugging him closer like Bambam’s a weightless ragdoll until he’s pressed firmly against his chest, his hand not leaving Bambam’s shoulder.

 Bambam’s glad his face isn’t in Yugyeom’s direct line of vision because the heat in his cheeks is beyond embarrassing and he resists the urge to drop his face in his hands. He bites onto his lower lip, trying very industriously to focus his attention on the television and  _not_  Yugyeom’s apple pepperminty cologne when Yugyeom’s whispering something into Bambam’s ear, something about the leader of that new rookie group looking oddly like a not so cute version of Youngjae, and really, Bambam can’t take this anymore.

 He’s hasty in his attempt to squirm away from Yugyeom’s hold, like the other’s fire and he’s precariously melting wax, shoving backwards like an uncoordinated fish out of water and limbs flailing everywhere and when he  _finally_  manages to put some respectable space between them, at least enough to not want to jump Yugyeom right there and now, he turns his eyes to Yugyeom, heart beating against his chest like Thor’s hammer.

And he expects Yugyeom to look confused  _at least,_  but he’s surprised and the words he was about to volley is caught in his throat when he takes in Yugyeom’s blushing cheeks, the widened eyes, the teeth nibbling anxiously on his lower lip.

Motherfucking shit. Shitshitshitshit.

 “Bambam…” and he’s glad Yugyeom’s speaking, truly, because he can’t bring himself to open his mouth for coherent speech. Yugyeom looks visibly nervous though, and he’s burying his head in his massive hands for a few seconds (looking  _so damn cute_ while at it) before peeping at Bambam from between them, trying to judge his response before continuing. “I’m sorry.”

 Yugyeom’s apology seems so unnecessary in context that Bambam temporarily keeps aside his jumpy nerves for a simple blurt of a question. “What for?”

 And the distressed whine from Yugyeom is so damn endearing that it makes Bambam’s heart pang. He wants to reach out and place his hand on Yugyeom’s, but that might seem slightly weird and he’s even not sure if his judgment of their situation is the right one because everything is so bloody ambiguous now and really, Yugyeom needs to speed this shit up. Bambam’s impatient and Yugyeom hasn’t really done anything in the last thirty seconds besides whining and looking hesitantly at Bambam and yeah, it’s cute, but it’s really doing nothing for Bambam’s curiosity.

 “Are you gonna tell me or not?” He’s being slightly bratty and he’s mentally apologetic for being so inconsiderate of Yugyeom’s internal conflict but Yugyeom’s at fault, you know. It’s all Yugyeom’s fault.

 “I  _like_  you.” The words tumble awkwardly from Yugyeom’s lips and if humanly possible, he’s redder than a pomegranate now and his hands are flying all over the place in nervous gesticulation and there are incoherent syllables leaving his mouth and Jesus fucking Christ, if Bambam wasn’t so before, he’s definitely in love with Yugyeom now. “I’m sorry, Bambam, but – I just – I’ve been trying to ignore my feelings for you but it’s been really difficult and you’re probably not even interested – I mean, judging from the way you scurried away from my touch like…I’m not…the idea of us doesn’t repulse you  _that_  much, does it?”

 And the brokenness of Yugyeom’s voice and expression does little for the way Bambam’s heart is crumbling too, and he realizes that fuckshitballs, this has been a massive misinterpretation. And he kinda wants this to be a cheesy Nicholas Sparks moment where he’s climbing into Yugyeom’s lap and kissing his doubt away but Bambam’s hardly got that much game and his mouth feels cardboard paper dry for any mouth on mouth action.

 Instead, in a very Bambam – Yugyeom manner, he’s groping for words too, nonsensical syllables flying left and right until he’s shuffling closer to Yugyeom and poking at the other’s cheek petulantly like,  _No, you’re not supposed to look that sad_ , before mumbling a very shy, “Idiot. You’re an idiot. You’re a big, Titan-sized idiot who’s more idiotic than the world’s biggest idiot.” And okay, sure, that doesn’t make much sense either but it makes sense to  _them_  because Yugyeom’s insecurity slowly fades away and there’s that dopey smile again, that exact one that had Bambam whipped from the very beginning.

 “Does this mean you like me too?” says Yugyeom, so hopeful and innocent that it’s got Bambam giggling. He doesn’t saying anything though, but settles his back against Yugyeom’s chest in the position they were in moment ago, breath less erratic. And since he’s feeling 3% more courageous than he usually is because hey, confessions allow for such brashness, he takes Yugyeom’s hand in his and presses a soft, reassuring kiss to the back of it.

 Yugyeom squeals with excitement, Bambam whacks his coiled fist against the boy’s chest with flaming cheeks, and the episode of Weekly Idol is duly resumed. 


End file.
